She is Not Like the Others
by Consulting-Superwholockian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose's first time being together intimately. Takes place after Rose meets Sarah Jane Smith, and the Doctor convinces Rose that she is not like Sarah Jane or any of his other companions. This is basically for those who want to read Ten/Rose smut with an emotional appeal. One shot.


"So that's what happens to us, then? That's what happens to your _friends?" _Rose said, with obvious distaste. She put air quotes around the word "friends".

"Rose, please," The Doctor said, hoping she would ease up on the issue. Rose had just met Sarah Jane Smith, a previous companion of the Doctor's from years ago. Now Rose gave the Doctor nothing but a stern face. He sighed and turned away.

Rose followed behind the Doctor as he trudged back to the TARDIS. His hands were in his pockets and he walked rather fast, almost as if to get away from Rose's bickering. Though, he knew she had reason to be heated with him.

Rose pushed on in the one-sided argument, seeing as the Doctor wasn't answering her. "You just leave us? What are we, your little toys that you get bored with? You just leave to find someone else, never to see us again?" A lump began to form in Rose's throat. "You never even _mentioned _her!" She wasn't just angry now, she was hurt. The Doctor wasn't even trying to tell her she was wrong to think that way. They'd reached the TARDIS and the Doctor pushed the door open. Just before entering, Rose finally said, "I'm just another friend that you'll forget." While looking down to hide her quivering lip, she pushed the TARDIS door closed behind her.

The Doctor whipped around, grabbed her by her waist and pinned her against the door, all in one fluid motion. He kissed her passionately, not giving her a chance to protest. The Doctor moved one hand up and caressed her cheek and neck. He pulled his face away from hers, looked into her eyes and said, "I've never done that with any other companion of mine."

Rose was captivated, but she didn't want to show the Doctor the kind of effect he had on her. "So in over 900 hundred years you've never kissed anyone you've travelled with?" She asked sarcastically.

"Never like that," he replied. There was none of his usual suave in his tone, no charming smile. He was sincere, and Rose could tell. Still though, she didn't want to reveal how much she wanted to kiss him again. Lucky for her, she didn't have to ask.

The Doctor locked eyes with her in the silence then pressed his lips to hers once again, slipping his tongue between them. Rose opened her mouth more and returned the action. She held his cheek in one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other. The only thought that came to Rose's mind was, _finally._

She'd waited so long for this. There was no doubt that she loved him. She loved him more than she'd ever loved Mickey. She loved him with all of her being. And, despite the previous lapse in faith, she felt that he loved her, too. He'd never said it, and she didn't know if he ever would, but somehow she knew. In this moment, she knew for sure.

The Doctor's thoughts were similar. He was so glad to finally hold her and kiss her like he had wanted to for so very long. Rose's emotions were easy to read, he knew she was in love with him. He'd known for a while now. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. But he knew it would only lead to grief and despair in the future. The Doctor kept kissing her, and contemplated whether or not it was the right thing to do.

_I shouldn't be doing this…_ He was a _time lord _after all. A time lord shouldn't even befriend humans, seeing as how he'll inevitably outlive them. But he did more than befriend this human. He fell deeply in love with her with no way to climb back out.

The Doctor pulled away from Rose. "I- I can't," He said, avoiding eye-contact with her. He couldn't look at her, she was too beautiful. He'd take one look at her and throw away any good judgment he had left. He began to turn away to walk to the TARDIS' main console.

Rose tossed aside all her pride and grabbed the Doctor's arm and yanked him back to her. "Doctor!" She stood there, still holding his arm. No other words came out of her mouth. They locked eyes for several seconds. "I… I love you." She felt the blood rush to her face as the words spilled out of her mouth.

He smiled very slightly. He was overjoyed to hear it, yet he still had the fears of her growing old without him. Nevertheless, he pulled her close and kissed her again._ Oh, Rose. _That's all he could think. The Doctor stopped kissing her and held his forehead against hers. With his eyes closed he said in little more than a whisper, "Rose, shall we take this further?"

Rose pulled away from his face and looked into his eyes. She couldn't think of words to say, though in her mind she thought, _yes. Please God yes._ The only evidence of her lust for him was her biting her lip.

_Oh this girl, _the Doctor thought as he saw the subtle lip-biting. He smiled at her and took her hand. He led her down the halls of the TARDIS to his bedroom. Rose smiled, awestruck by the situation. This scenario had been in her dreams so many times. She'd imagined being with the Doctor in this way for so long.

After walking through the bedroom door, the Doctor did the same thing he did earlier after entering the TARDIS; he pushed Rose against the door and kissed her. Her heart started beating faster. This time, the Doctor ran his hands down her body, along every curve, and reached around to her butt. Rose could feel the evidence of his lust for her, his bulge was pressed against her waist. He gripped her tight and lifted her up against the door, her legs wrapped around his waist. Rose leaned her head against the door as the Doctor kissed her neck and chest.

He carried her from the door to the bed and laid her down. After taking off his jacket and tossing it aside, he pulled off her top and kissed her chest, then slowly worked his way down to her belly. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to her knees, Rose kicked them the rest of the way off. He could see the dampened spot that he had caused in her underwear. He spread her legs and kissed up the inside of her thighs. A soft moan emanated from Rose's throat as his soft lips grazed her tender skin. As he approached the warmest spot in her body, the Doctor ran his hands up her legs and gently pulled her lace underwear off.

Without hesitation, the Doctor gingerly spread her lips with his fingers and felt her wetness. He couldn't help but take pride in how incredibly wet he had made her. Making sure his fingers were adequately lubricated, he stuck one finger in and explored her opening. Rose let out a small whimper. The Doctor continued on, contorting his finger in different ways to cause different sensations for Rose.

"Doctor…" Rose said breathily, her eyes still closed in order to focus on nothing but the sensation. "I need another."

The Doctor obliged, putting another finger in. At the angle Rose was laying at, the two fingers fit rather tightly inside her. Rose seemed to enjoy the feeling of the Doctor slightly stretching her. She felt him bend his fingers in different ways, and stimulate her inner walls. She began to squirm at the sensation of his fingers inside her. The sight of her body wiggling about drove the Doctor wild. He felt the friction in his trousers intensify, but he held back is urge to go all the way just then. He wanted Rose to be thoroughly satisfied before he got his turn.

The Doctor took it further, leaning in and kissing the area between her entrance and her thighs. Goosebumps rose all over Rose's thighs. He kissed all around her, and then finally felt her wetness on his lips. He treated these lips of hers just as he had the ones that sat so beautifully on her face. His tongue crept between the folds and twisted around, as if he intended to discover everything about his lovely Rose by using his tongue. His tongue entered her opening, leaving Rose squirming again. He explored what he could reach inside her, and then licked up her crease to her clit.

When he reached the small, sensitive knob, Rose gasped. Such a tender touch on the most sensitive part of her body gave her tingles. The Doctor flicked his tongue over her clitoris, pushing on it and varying pressure. Once again he stuck two fingers inside her, and still pleasured her delicate lump. Rose's muscles began to tighten and release, her breaths became quicker, and she gripped the bed sheets tightly. With her approaching orgasm, the Doctor intensified her pleasure. He wiggled his fingers in and out of her, applying pressure to her G-spot. Small, squeaky moans came from Rose as she felt the signs of her climax. The Doctor gently positioned his lips around her clit while still applying pressure with his tongue, and then softly began to suck. That suction was all it took to send Rose over the edge into orgasmic ecstasy. Every muscle in her body began to spasm, and she felt tingles throughout her body, which was followed by a wave of heat from her head to her toes. She threw her head back and opened her mouth wide. In between her short breaths, Rose let out a moan of delight.

The Doctor couldn't take it any longer. He needed to get the rest of his clothes off, but he didn't want to seem too frantic in front of Rose. He kissed back up her torso to her collarbone.

"Oh, Doctor…" she managed to say while trying to steady her breath.

"Rose…" the Doctor said softly, nuzzling his face into her neck. He tried to hold himself up with one arm while fumbling with his pants button. Rose took off his tie for him, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Seeing that the Doctor still hadn't gotten his button undone, Rose undid it for him. He put his hands on hers and guided them down, pulling them off together. He kicked the trousers the rest of the way off and tossed them aside with his foot. He still wore his briefs, which he didn't hesitate to pull off.

Rose looked somewhat surprised by his size. Perhaps time lords have a slightly _larger _average than humans? The Doctor saw her astonishment and smiled pompously. He leaned down, putting some of his weight on her, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs around him, and he gripped her thighs and rolled over. She sat just between his shaft and his stomach. The Doctor sat up and ran his hands up her back, holding her close as he kissed her chest. Rose started pushing his shirt down his shoulders, and he pulled it the rest of the way off.

He paused for a moment and looked at the woman that was now straddling him. "You're so beautiful," he said in wonderment. He laid tender kisses on her neck, and once again ran his hands up her back. He unhooked her bra and Rose pulled it off. He cupped one of her breasts with one hand and pressed firmly, but not roughly. He took her other breast in his mouth, treating her nipple much as he had her clit. He sucked gently and circled it with his tongue.

Rose ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair and rested her head against his. She held the Doctor's shoulders to stabilize herself as she positioned herself over his length. She guided it into her and eased onto it. Rose began grinding up and down his shaft. He held his hand on the small of her back, feeling all her muscles move. Rose held his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. She looked deeply into his eyes as she grinded on him. She kissed him tenderly, and then pushed his shoulders down to the bed.

Rose ran her hands all over his torso. The Doctor held her hips and guided her movements, up and down, up and down. She felt his member pulsating inside her. The Doctor's hearts began beating faster and he felt himself coming close to orgasm. Wanting to be in control when he finished, the Doctor pulled Rose close and rolled her onto her back again. He ran his hands up her arms and intertwined his fingers with hers, holding her hands against the bed. Rose's knees were drawn up and spread very far apart to accommodate the Doctor. He used his hand to guide himself back into her and began thrusting. He was slow and tender with her at first, but then he picked up speed. Rose's breaths were short, and she took small gasps with each thrust.

The Doctor felt the tension build up inside him. Knowing he was nearing his finish, he started to thrust harder and faster. Rose dug her nails into the Doctor's back and threw her head backward from the force of him. The Doctor gripped her hands tighter and, at last, came inside her.

He pulled out, and let his body go limp on top of her. He propped himself up with his elbows and nuzzled his face into Rose's neck.

The Doctor said breathily into Rose's ear, "I love you." Rose smiled and laughed softly, gathering her breath. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck. He put his face against hers and looked into her eyes. All they could do was smile at each. Rose giggled and kissed him tenderly.

The Doctor rolled over and lay next to Rose. He pulled the blanket out from under them and pulled it over the two of them. Rose scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest.

"So is it safe to assume you've never done that with another companion either?" Rose asked teasingly.

The Doctor laughed, "Yes." He kissed her forehead. He knew, of course, that Rose was not his _first time. _However, she was right. He had never shared that experience with someone he'd travelled with. He'd never risked the pain and anguish that would come from getting too attached. But he just could not have resisted with Rose. The Doctor loved all of his friends, but Rose was the love of his life. Rose was his highlight of his day. Rose was his Venus.

Rose was not like the others.


End file.
